1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scale, and more particularly to a portable scale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is her prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,999 to Yang, issued on Jul. 13, 1999. Almost all of the typical scales comprise a spring member received in a tubular or longitudinal housing and having one end secured to one end of the housing and having a hook secured to the other end thereof and extended outward of the housing for hooking to an object to be weighed. The members, including the spring members, are required to be secured to both ends of the housing and may not be assembled before securing into the housing, such that the scale may not be easily assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scales.